


containment breach

by Mellilla



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellilla/pseuds/Mellilla
Summary: aaaaaand here's the prologue because I really found a newfound love for writing this group and would kill for them





	containment breach

There were three.

A set of double doors opened, and in walked a group of people with surgical masks, latex gloves and white lab coats on. Women had their hair tightly pulled back to add to how professional they looked.

Clipboards in hand, looking over the hall of rooms that had glass walls, a single cot for a bed as well as a toilet and sink. All the necessities needed. Three of those rooms were already occupied, all male but drastically different.

A werewolf, a wendigo, and the Jersey Devil himself.

They had humanly appearances, but traits that were anything but normal. Each one was contained separately, and for their own reason. But, the reasons they were held there rounded up to be the same. And that reason was to keep them a secret from the world.

Strangers would check on them everyday, feed them three times a day and write it all down. Any attempt to escape was useless, resulting in a severe punishment if they got so far. That was something each of them learned the hard way. But, with how close their rooms were to each other, the trio formed a friendship with one another, which became a close bond despite the barriers that separated them from one another.

Kaleb, Wes, and JD. It had always been just the three of them for years.

Until, one day, the group of lab coated people showed up ahead of schedule, holding urgency as they reached a room that stood next to Kaleb's. A man yanked a key card out, nearly fumbling with it and gaining their attention as the door to the empty cell opened with one swift motion. Yelling and shouting faded into earshot as the double doors opened to two, rather large men, carrying in a girl by her arms, who wore the same gown the boys were in.

"Fuck off, I didn't do anything! I'm a normal human being!" She shouted, jerking her arms back as she slammed her feet to the ground and tried to slip away from their grasp.  
"She's still struggling?" A man asked, exasperated.  
"Looks like your stupid sedative didn't work," JD sneered, already knowing the drill. The man glared him down, but it didn't make him regret what he said. In fact, it made him laugh harder when he saw how badly they struggled to get this new girl into her room. An attempt to grab her ankles failed, leading her to pull away and even kick one of the men into letting go.

"Damn, little girl has strength." Kaleb commentated as they all watched with amusement, not feeling worry for how she was singlehandedly taking down this group that tried hard to put her in the room.  
"Did they already do the sedation? If so, then looks like someone's gonna need a higher dose, next time." Wes added, mildly impressed as the situation continued to unravel until they finally managed to throw her into the room and close the door. And, after finally containing her, they were gone.

She sat up and rubbed her shoulder, then looked to the three and inhaled a gasp before crawling back.

"Easy princess. We couldn't hurt you even if we wanted. These walls are sturdy to keep us in and protect those pussies." JD declared, throwing a bouncing ball into the floor, which bounced into the wall and back to him.  
"It's weird, she looks pretty h–" as Wes was about to finish, a loud howling broke everyone's train of thought, flinching before glaring at Kaleb.

"Hey, hairball! Mind piping down?"  
"Sorry! I don't know what got into me. The moment I saw her, I just... Couldn't resist the urge." He exclaimed, keeping a hand over his mouth as he spoke. "Hope I didn't scare you! Maybe it's because you're pretty cute."  
"Gross. That aside, my name's Wes." The wendigo chimed in, waving to grab the new girl's attention.  
"JD." After him was the one with the ball.  
"Kaleb! At least we have someone adorable unlike you two." The wolf chuckled, then sat down close to the glass wall that separated their rooms.

She was quiet, staying as far from them as possible. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to make sense of all that was happening. From surrendering herself to a police force that surrounded the school, she was taken in and had to sit alone for hours without a clue as to what was going on or why she was in so much trouble.

"When are we getting out?" She asked, voice much quieter than her previous screaming and yelling.  
"Did no one tell you?" Wes asked, eyes widened in disbelief as they all shared a pitiful glance.  
"There is no getting out... We're stuck here... Probably until we rot away." Kaleb's tone grew soft, watching as she took in a sharp breath and stood up. Her arms wrapped around herself in a hug, trudging over to her makeshift bed.

"Cookie." Was all she muttered in response before dropping down and pulling the blankets up and over her head.

And now there were four.

The first few weeks of containment were never easy. Everyone experienced it. A terrible feeling of homesickness with an unrelenting desire to leave. Restless nights which resulted in quiet conversations as the boys attempted to settle her down when she grew unsettled and anxious. They knew it all too well. After those weeks passed by, she grew to accept her new life. Or, at least, she became more friendly towards the three as they had nothing to do with her capture.

"Top three interests?" Kaleb asked, laying in his cot that he moved to be closer to her room.  
"Cooking... Baking. Oh, I really enjoyed volleyball." She replied, counting her fingers when she named off her answers.  
"Sporty! I like it."  
"Favorite holiday?" Wes asked, having to raise his voice a bit so they could hear him better.  
"Day of the Dead. I think Halloween is neat, too, but I've never celebrated." She admitted, laughing quietly.  
"No way, you haven't experienced Halloween? That shouldn't be allowed! It's one of the best holidays." Kaleb argued, sitting up quickly as he started going on a tangent about how much fun he had when he was younger. Explaining the costumes, even mentioning his younger brother with a hint of adoration.

"Alright, alright. My turn," JD interrupted, shifting so he could get a better look at the her. "What's a secret talent you have?"  
"Easy. I can always read someone's emotions and know when they're lying or telling the truth." Cookie answered.  
"Prove it. Try and tell our emotions."

Accepting the challenge, she sat up and looked to the three boys. They all made expressions that could be deemed unreadable, but she always found a way.

"Kaleb... Is excited. You're still happy that I'm here?" She asked, blinking a few times with wide eyes.  
"Hah, yeah! Because you're really fun. These guys never wanna play questions with me." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.  
"Cute," she muttered quietly before turning to Wes. "You're bored as hell. It's because of these stupid containment rooms, right?"  
"Unfortunately, yep. They really know how to kill us with boredom." The wendigo sighed out, arms folded over his chest.  
"And JD..." Looking to the last of the group, he kept a straight face as he stared her down. At first, she squinted her eyes before her face changed to one of complete shock.

"Oh, that's just nasty!" She shouted, taking the pillow from her cot and covering her face with it.  
"Sweetheart, I'm always like this. Wish they'd give us some kinda entertainment!" He laughed at her reaction, shaking his head. "Plus, can't do shit about it with two other dudes being able to see ya clearly. I mean, maybe you could do what you want. Probably easier."  
"Hush! We don't need to discuss those matters." She yelled, slamming the pillow onto her lap and glared him down.  
"I'm just saying..."

"Hey, y'know, while we're on the topic, have you ever done anything like that?" Wes asked, now finding a new interest in the game.  
"Not really!" She answered quick, trying to avoid talking more about the topic.  
"If it makes you feel better, Wes likes reading anime porn." Kaleb whispered, getting a 'hey' from the male in question.  
"Hentai? Who doesn't? That's like, one of the best things to read." Cookie deadpanned, that embarrassment she had now gone in an instant. If JD had been drinking anything, he would've choked on it.  
"The fuck?"  
"Are you, by any chance, available?" Wes exclaimed, getting a laugh out of her.

"I know it seems really weird, but I mean... Wes's interest is pretty good. I used to read it every night or before I went to visit abandoned places. It's really a good night when you pair that with an edible." She rambled without a care, though she did give a nervous laugh as they all stared her down with surprise.  
"That's it, I'm calling it a night." JD exclaimed, rolling in his bed and pulling the blankets up to fall asleep.

It was from there that Cookie started to form the same close bond with them that they had with each other. When she first arrived, it was terrifying. Trying to make sense of this new life, only to have help given to her by the three who shared the area with her. One downside that came to this was the lack of physical contact. The barriers that kept their rooms apart was a pain in the ass, but the idea of waiting for that imaginary day where they'd be free and allowed contact always kept her hopes high.

Years went by, and suddenly, that silly dream didn't feel so distant.

The darkness of the hall suddenly lit up as alarms sounded through the building and waking the group up. Immediate panic settled in, having never been witness to what was happening. However, as they tried to recollect their thoughts, the doors to their rooms opened as screams pierced through the air.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Wes shouted, sitting up and covering his ears.  
"I can't tell... Fucking Christ, this shit's annoying!" JD replied. He looked up and saw the door open, then stood up and hurried over and stuck a hand out. To his surprise, it really was opened and not some sort of hallucination. "Whatever it is, I don't give a fuck."

The other three saw what he did, then followed and stepped outside their rooms for the first time in so long. A brief moment of standing there in shock at being free passed before they heard more yelling.

"Let's get the hell outta here." JD stated, then pointed off to the door and gestured them to follow and started running down the hall.  
"I'm worried... What if they're testing us?" Cookie asked, unable to move from her spot. She made the most attempts to leave, and each time only led to punishment that would get worse and worse overtime.  
"Then we're all gonna be fucked this time. But, I think if anyone tries coming for us, we can take them out." Wes answered, patting the top of her head then took off next down the hall.  
"It'll be okay, Cooks. C'mon," Kaleb added before taking the same path and going for the doors.

She stood there for a moment longer, then took a sharp, painful breath and followed after. Wherever they went, she didn't want to be left behind. If freedom really was waiting for them, then she'd chase it with them.

"Wait for me!"

It was harder to keep up with the three, but she managed to see the back of the werewolf. He seemed to sense her and stopped in his tracks, turning around and waiting for her with outstretched arms. She picked up the pace and jumped on him, to which he lifted her up and hurried to catch up with the other two as they started their navigation around the place.

"Shit. Does anyone know where the fuck we go?" JD asked, the alarms still blarring while the once clean halls started to become covered in papers, dark handprints smearing across the walls.  
"I think... Fuck... Where the hell's a map?" Wes groaned, unable to think clearly as he felt a migraine pounding at his skull.  
"Kaleb, use your fuckin senses to sniff a way out." They heard more doors open and saw men coming out with guns, ready to take aim as the four managed to escape their rooms. "I'll handle them and follow behind."

JD didn't wait for a response, going ahead and running back to take out the ones with guns. There was no way in hell he'd go back into that empty room, and he would be damn sure the others wouldn't either.

As he handled them and stripped away their weapons, Kaleb started taking a path around, urgency in his steps while holding tightly onto the moon deity in his arms. While he always wanted to carry her and adore how small she was, a time like this just didn't seem right, but he had to make sure she wouldn't fall behind. Unfortunately, he had a rather difficult time trying to find their way out, his sense of smell numbed by cleaning chemicals used everyday in the place.

"Hey, I recognize this area. Set me down," Cookie tapped his shoulder as he grew frustrated with the task JD gave him.  
"Are you sure? Its just all those damn cleaners fuckin' my nose up." He grimaced. She nodded, wiggling her legs a bit, which he noticed and set her down before she took his and Wes's hands and pulled them off to one of the countless rooms in the hall.

They stood in a room with a control panel and monitors lining the wall. While they waited around, it became more evident what may have triggered their doors to open.

A woman lied lifeless across a panel of buttons, chunks of flesh ripped from her body as the once pristine lab coat was dirtied with blood. It was a horrible sight, to which Wes immediately shielded the girl's eyes as if it would help. While Kaleb moved the body aside, there were pressed buttons that showed they weren't freed as part of an experiment. It was more of an accident, by whatever the hell was committing these murders.

"Looks like we've got company," JD heaved as he opened the door and leaned against it, now carrying two guns from one of the guards.  
"Then it's time we start fighting back. If not, we're probably gonna be killed without hesitation." Cookie declared, pulling the brunet's hands from her face and looking around. She pulled a crowbar that rested on the wall and held it up. "Either one of you know how to make use of this?"  
"I'm my own weapon," Kaleb muttered as Wes took it from her.  
"Pretty sure she means using it to pry open doors, dipshit."  
"Oh."

"Well, that too."  
"Let's just hurry before more of those fucks show up." JD shouted, taking aim and pulling the trigger on the new gun he had.

Cookie took lead for the most part, having memorized most the halls from her numerous attempts at escaping. While they were all futile, the last time she tried...

From endless halls, they reached a set of stairs. She guided them up a few flights before opening another door which led them right outside. And from there, the group paused for a moment to see the world again. Nighttime overtook the sky, the moon shining down on them as the alarms became a background sound to what was right within their reach. The goal they all wanted was finally there, just over the tall fence.

She couldn't help the smile pulling at her lips.

"I'll handle the fence," Kaleb muttered, taking a moment to shift into his wolf form, running ahead and ripping at the metal that seemed to be the last obstacle in their way. As soon as there was a gap large enough for them to leave out of, the trio followed behind, Wes taking Cookie into his arms while JD kept back anyone who tried coming after them. 

They were free. After so long.

"My question is... What the hell happened back there?" Wes asked, a little confused once they got far enough to start walking. The area around the containment center was bare, empty of anything living for miles. No trees in sight, nothing.  
"I have no idea. But I'm just glad we're out." She sighed, holding onto the brunet tightly as they stopped walking to figure out if there was any possible way to go.

"Alright, well, for now I say let's keep going th–" Kaleb started to speak as he reverted back, turning to face the three before JD and Wes made disgusted sounds and looked away.  
"Dude, where the fuck did your clothes go?!" The devil shouted, causing the tallest of the group to look down and realize what they were seeing.  
"Aha... Sorry. Guess they fell off back there." He apologized, covering up with his hands as best as he could.  
"Just stay a dog for now until we can ditch these trashy gowns." Wes commented.  
"Yeah you're probably right." With that, he shifted back into a wolf and let out a huff.  
"A-Alright... You can uh, set me down now." Cookie muttered, feeling her face warm up as she finally looked away from Kaleb and back to the other two. The wendigo slowly nodded and sat her down on her feet again, to which she started walking at a fast pace in the direction they were already headed in.

It took awhile for them, but the group finally reached a town as the sun started to rise on them. The town illuminated, and just as they walked down the street, the four realized just how empty and void of life it was.

"Do you think those guys might've sent a broadcast out about us?" Wes asked, folding his arms over his chest as he glanced around at the eerily silent buildings.  
"Who the fuck knows. Probably too distracted with whatever the fuck was even there." JD replied, rolling his eyes and looking down the road to find cars crashed into one another, some even wrecked into buildings. "Alright, let's just split in two groups for now and find something useful."  
"I'll go with you, JD." Cookie chimed in, reaching out and grabbing onto the sleeve of his gown.  
"Right. That leaves Wes and hairball. We'll meet back here after looking around, but you should probably take this in case," he explained, handing over one of his guns to the other boy, then started walking off with her following close behind.

The duo looked around, finding the area trashed horribly and still no sign of life anywhere. With how off everything seemed, JD had a gut feeling that something must've been lurking around and waiting.

"Hold onto me. I have a bad feeling about this," he demanded as he stood in front of her in a protective manner.  
"Huh? Oh, look! A gas station. Maybe we can find a phone there." She exclaimed, walking around and ahead of him.

The doors to the front were all boarded up, glass cracking underneath. Once again, the weird feelings never left him, even as she decided to take another way around despite it looking so clear that something was up.

"It'll be fine! This is probably an abandoned town or something. People do that a lot." She explained with a slight laugh, finding a door at the side of the gas station before managing to pull it open. Though, once she opened it, something moved out of the darkness of what probably had to be the backroom of the store.  
"Cookie, get ba–" he started before the thing lunged out, pulling a scream from her as she jumped back, bumping into him. His reaction time was quick, throwing an arm around her and tugging her into his chest before holding his gun up. He covered her ears before shooting off and lodging a bullet into the attacker.

A corpse dropped to the ground as he still shield her, taking deep breaths from that scare. The sunlight hit over the alley they stood in to get into the store and showed that it wasn't some random person.

Decaying flesh, tattered and dirty clothes—something that barely represented a human. Old, thickened blood seeped out slowly from the gunshot. While the threat may have been eliminated, he refused to let her see, keeping her eyes covered with his arm, hand pressed to her ear and keeping her head against his chest.

"Don't look, okay?" He muttered, backing away from the dead body, turning around once they were far enough before he released her.

"What the hell was that?" Wes asked as they met up back at the main street.  
"I don't... Know..." Cookie muttered, rubbing the side of her head while JD let out a low sigh.  
"Something almost attacked Cookie while we were trying to get into a fucking gas station. I killed it but... I don't think the world is the same as before." He explained.  
"I might have to agree with you. Our side had so many dead bodies, Kaleb's nose started hurting from the smell." The brunet replied, looking to the wolf, who only whimpered in response. "But we just need to find clothes first, right?"  
"Yeah. We can figure it out from there."  
"Maybe we should see if there's a neighborhood around, since this place's most likely a ghost town. And, if we find one, odds are, there might be clothes for all of us plus some extra stuff. We're gonna be on the road for a bit while we try to find a new home." Cookie spoke up after giving up on trying to wrap her mind around what happened. She looked between the other three, hands gripping and fumbling with the strip of fabric tied around her waist to keep the gown shut.

"Alright. Though I think we can all agree that if anyone should find something first, it's Kaleb." Wes joked.  
"I think he looks pretty cute," she replied, smiling softly as the wolf's tail began wagging.  
"Maybe that's because you saw his–"  
"Let's go!" She shouted before the devil could finish his sentence. He had a knowing grin on his face as she hurried off, adjusting the gown so she could walk faster.

They explored more of the town together, with Cookie eventually getting on Kaleb's back so they'd make a faster pace. Morning's light turned into the afternoon, and they were able to see it clearly. Countless bodies, some with smashed in heads and others laying across cars or yards. The further they went, the more confusing things got. But, they found what they were looking for after sometime.

"Let's check it out," JD spoke up, walking the driveway to the first house, seeing the door broken off its hinges. He kept his gun ready as they all walked into the house, taking quiet and slow steps until it was clear. Everyone looked around, taking a different part of the house in search of any living person, or something to wear.

Cookie was the first to find clothes, digging in what used to be a teenage girl's room and finding something within the dresser.

"Finally! I miss wearing cute outfits..." She inhaled, untying her gown and shrugging it off her shoulders, only pausing when she heard a bark. Glancing up, she saw Kaleb sitting there, next to the closed door. Her eyes grew wide for a moment, redressing herself and hurrying over to let him out while uttering an apology.

She took deep breaths, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment at what almost happened.

After making sure the door was closed, she let out a sigh, then walked back to the dresser while getting back to the task at hand. When she had first been admitted into containment, they ended up taking everything away from her. The same probably went for the other three, as they wore the same patient gown.

"That's always fun... Couldn't find a bra, but at least the rest of the clothes fit." She pulled the beige hoodie down over her torso to hide the tank top and nearly cover up her newfound shorts. "Not exactly a first choice of a 'fit but whoever the girl was that chose these clothes has no fucking sense of style."  
"At least you found clothes. I think it might be a little harder for us because we're too tall." Kaleb spoke up, hiding out in the bathroom so he could finally speak without anyone seeing his indecency.  
"Yeah, the only guy here who could find something as easy as you would be JD since he's so short." Wes commented, laughing.  
"Oh fuck you. I'd rather be short and dressed nicely than tall as fuck and still naked!" JD yelled the last words as emphasis to Kaleb's current situation.

"So I'm assuming we are alone in this town?" Cookie asked, walking into the kitchen as he rolled the sleeves up on his shirt to show off his forearms.  
"Yeah. There was a woman in what I guess would be the parents room but she's long gone. What about you? Did you find anything out?" He replied, watching from the doorway as she looked around before opening a few drawers. There was a brief pause as she searched around before finally pulling out a few sharp knives which were probably used for cooking. Another longer pause followed as her eyes glared the blades down, grimacing and dropping them back into the drawer.  
"Too dull... No, I didn't." She sighed and shut the drawer, turning back to face the male. "If I'm honest, I was more focused on finding clothes."

He nodded slowly, finding it reasonable to go for a new change of clothes instead of searching for any idea on what the hell was going on.

"Just stick close by, yeah? Guess we're gonna have to scavenge these houses and be on the road just in case those fucks decide to chase after us." The male explained in short, backing out of the kitchen as she followed behind.  
"I'll always stick with you guys," she laughed, bumping her hip into him, then pausing as the bathroom door flung open.  
"Okay, found towels. There, I'm decent, now." Kaleb explained, stepping out and letting out a relieved sigh.  
"It's like you tried, but not hard enough." The devil exclaimed, covering the girl's eyes.  
"I'm sure he tried very hard," Wes joked as he appeared behind the shorter two. "Emphasis on h–"  
"Oh shut up! I wanna be able to talk, so if this is the only way, so be it! Now, are we ready to check the next house?"

"I suppose."  
"Can I have my sight back?" Cookie asked as JD guided her to the front door.

They searched all the houses, eventually finding clothes for Wes and Kaleb on the second street of the neighborhood. It was nice to be dressed in something other than what they had been wearing for years, but it did feel a bit odd to have to readjust to the tight fitting clothes.

After their search, everyone managed to find appropriate weapons best suited for themselves. Cookie, with a holster around her thighs, carried an array of knives that were sharpened to her liking. JD managed to ditch the petty firearms in favor of a pistol and a double barrel shotgun. Wes spent time hammering nails into someone's baseball bat, giving it a few test swings on some nearby trees to check it's durability and Kaleb stuck with his fists for the most part.

"Alright, well... Looks like we're all set. I found a futon and some pillows, so if we need to sleep on the ground, it won't be so bad. Plus, I'd say I'm pretty warm so if you guys need to lay on someone," Cookie let out quiet, tired giggles as she waved a hand and patted the duffle bag on her waist.  
"Sounds good. Y'know, for someone so tiny, you feel so squishy," Wes commented, placing a hand on top of her head.  
"Yeah, I know. I'd make a fantastic pillow."

Once they finished the task of arming themselves and getting dressed in better clothes, the four walked down the street and out of the town. Everything still felt like a mystery, from the idea of something deadly reaching their containment, to the corpses in the streets and all around. No one had said anything about it yet, but it all started to make sense once they near another, smaller town just a few miles away from the previous.

"So... We're finally met with the fuckin' apocalypse, huh?" JD deadpanned as they looked forth and saw more dead bodies, however some roamed while others tore away at the humans that fell victim to this outbreak.  
"Well, probably means we won't have to worry about being chased down too badly, right?" Kaleb joked, albeit nervously as he stared ahead.  
"It's gonna be fine. I doubt we'll even have a problem." Wes added.

"We're gonna survive."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand here's the prologue because I really found a newfound love for writing this group and would kill for them


End file.
